1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a convertible and a movable roof for the convertible.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 44 45 580 C1 describes a convertible that has rigid roof parts that can be folded towards each other. A rear roof part comprises two main posts that project laterally upward and a rear window that lies between them. Following the course of the main posts, two parts of a linkage are installed on each side of the vehicle, one so-called link and one main link, which extend between a main bearing situated below the belt line and a front roof part, which, in its closed position, lies essentially horizontally above the passenger compartment. The link and the main link lie essentially parallel to each other in a side view and form parts of an articulated parallelogram, with which the opening and closing movement of the roof parts can be effected. The main link can also be formed by the main post of the rear roof part itself. In the lowered position of the roof, the links and the main posts are essentially horizontal, so that the rear window is located deep in the trunk and with its side that forms the outside surface when the roof is closed facing down. The curvature of the rear window further reduces the trunk space.